Tape measures are commonly used to take measurements of various articles under a variety of conditions. Individuals frequently measure distances greater than an arms length so a need exists for an effective and versatile way to anchor one end of the measuring tape so the tape can be extended to the length necessary to take the measurement. The typical tape measure incorporates an end flange which is of limited usefulness in securing the end of the tape and which easily becomes dislodged from the object to which it is mounted or secured.
The typical tape measure device includes a thin, flexible, narrow steel tape which has a slight upward transverse curvature and typically retractably unrolls from a slot in a compact housing. The curvature is provided to give the unsupported extended steel tape a structural degree of strength and stability when the tape is not supported along its length. However, the slight transverse curvature does not provide the steel tape with enough structural stability to enable the tape to remain straight when measuring large distances. Consequently, the user of a steel measuring tape frequently must find a way of removably attaching the free end of the steel tape to a point on the object being measured.
The standard steel measuring tape is provided with a short metal end flange which serves the dual function of preventing the free end of the steel tape from entering the housing of the tape measure through the slot in the housing when retracted and providing the user of the tape measure with a means of securing the free end of the steel tape to the object being measured. Many people encounter difficulty in taking measurements beyond an arms reach and although the tape measure can be handled by one person for short distance measurements, the need for help when using the tape measure for long distance measurements requires another person to hold the end of the tape when taking a measurement. Furthermore, the flange of the tape blade is frequently inadequate to secure the tape to the object being measured, particularly when the distance being measured is beyond or longer than the arm's reach of the person taking the measurement or when the tape is suspended above the surface being measured and therefore not supported by a flat surface as typically happens when the dimensions of a room are being measured and the end of the tape is secured to a board or the edge of a wall of the room.
A number prior art patents reveal numerous attempts to create mechanisms for securing a tape end by various devices which can be mounted to a tape measure housing. Examples of such attempts are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,574,272 to McCully issued Nov. 6, 1951; U.S. Pat. No. 2,663,941 to Dart issued Dec. 29, 1953; U.S. Pat. No. 2,711,030 to Drew et. al. issued Apr. 19, 1954; U.S. Pat. No. 3,036,791 to Siggelkow issued May 19, 1962; U.S. Pat. No. 3,021,599 to Odom issued Feb. 20, 1962; U.S. Pat. No. 4,766,673 to Bolson issued Aug. 30, 1988; U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,597 to Tursi issued May 15, 1990; U.S. Pat. No. 5,406,711 to Graham issued Apr. 18, 1995; and Japanese Patent No.59-120902(A) to Nishimura issued Dec. 7, 1984.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,663,941 and 3,036,791 are directed to measuring tape housings having tape ends which are secured with magnetic holders while Japanese Patent Number 59-120902(A) is directed toward a linked end assembly with the end member of the linked assembly having a permanent magnet mounted thereto.
Conversely U.S. Pat. No. 2,574,272 shows a hinged tab designed to be used on the end of a steel tape that can be opened from a folded position substantially parallel to the tape to an open locked position that is substantially perpendicular to the tape. The tab when folded may move lengthwise on the tape, and may include a key portion that permits it to be erected only as its proper working position at the end of the tape.
Various attachments to a tape measure are disclosed by: U.S. Pat. No. 2,711,030 which discloses a suction cup pivotally attached to one end of a measuring tape and U.S. Pat. No. 3,021,599 which discloses a combination tool to aid in taking measurements with a tape measure comprising a casing having a flat, elongated base. The casing carries sighting means defining a line of sight parallel to the length of the base. The tool includes a target unit which can be secured to a reference point to hold the end tab of the tape. Another U.S. Pat. No. 4,766,673 discloses a tape measuring system having a housing which is provided with a pencil sharpener, a pencil trimming means (a drawknife) mounted in another corner portion of the housing which is intended to trim a square type of lead pencil used in carpentry, a snap in pencil holding part located at another lateral side of the housing, a recessed area on the face of the housing to accept a memo pad and a belt clip disposed on the rear side of the housing. Because these features are all built into the housing, the features cannot be removed from the tape measuring device or altered to meet the specific requirement.
The present invention overcomes these limitations by providing the user with removable hardware to use in conjunction with the measuring device which can be stored in the measuring device or in a separate kit and also makes these features fully adjustable by the user.
Another related U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,597 discloses a tape measure device which features a housing or casing which has a variety of different mounting devices attached thereto including a suction cup that is attached to the casing by a retractable cord. The suction cup assembly fits into a chamber defined in the casing when the suction cup is not in use. The device further includes magnets and a nail-receiving bore as well as a clip for mounting the device on the user's belt.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,406,711 discloses an assembly which uses a measuring tape for marking and cutting a straight line on an upper surface of the work piece. The measuring tape has an engagement tongue protruding from the leading edge of the tape and a reel lock for fixing the tape in a locked position when the tape is extended from the case. A hand tool, such as a knife or marking implement works in cooperation with a guide and an engagement slot. The tongue of the measuring tape engages the slot of the hand tool, thereby connecting the hand tool to the tape. This device is bulky and difficult to use.
The present invention provides a much more streamlined structure making it easy to use the blade guide feature on a vertical or horizontal surface by one person and also does not depend on a bulky attachment to the casing of the tape measure.
The present invention was developed to provide the user with a set of detachable hardware for use to aid the user in making and recording measurements and in cutting objects with precision. The prior art lacks the versatility, removability and portability of the present invention. The invention is comprised of an inventive adapter assembly that is secured to the end of a tape measure and a plurality of detachable attachments that fit on the adapter assembly and provide the user with a suction cup, magnet, pin or hook means, or blade guide to facilitate the taking of measurements.